Given the popularity of small, mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablets, and the like, application developers create a wide variety of applications to execute on such devices. Application developers may periodically update the applications installed on mobile devices to add new features, correct problems, improve user experience, and so forth. Because some mobile devices may have limited capabilities, such as limited storage capacity or limited processing power, updating applications may consume a substantial proportion of the resources of a mobile device and may result in a degraded user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.